


Narzeczona dla Adriena Agreste

by Astal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astal/pseuds/Astal
Summary: Jeszcze piętnaście minut temu beztrosko hasał po dachach Paryża, czując na ustach smak pocałunków Biedronki, a teraz był na samym dnie otchłani rozpaczy. Tyle czasu zajęło mu przekonanie jej do siebie. Gdy w końcu ona odwzajemniła jego szalone uczucie, Gabriel Agreste właśnie postanowił spuścić bombę atomową na ich szczęście.Po raz pierwszy w życiu, Adrien rozważał ucieczkę z domu za granicę i zostanie pasterzem owiec w Alpach. AU, w którym Adrien i Marinette nigdy nie znali się w cywilu.





	1. Bomba atomowa

**Author's Note:**

> Nie uwolnię się z tego fandomu. W sumie nawet nie chcę.  
> Chętnie podejmę współpracę z godnym zaufania tłumaczem. Płacę słodyczami, kawą i poradą brafitterską :)

\- NIE!  
Gabriel nawet nie drgnął. Stał sztywno przy drzwiach, napięty niczym struna. Adrien postanowił spróbować jeszcze raz, bo ojciec, w przeciwieństwie do całego osiedla, najwyraźniej go nie usłyszał.  
\- Powiedziałem…  
\- Wiem dokładnie, co powiedziałeś – syknął Gabriel, ściągając brwi nisko. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że twoje zdanie nie zmieni sytuacji.  
\- Ale… ale… Nie możesz tego zrobić! Jakim prawem wybraliście dla mnie narzeczoną?! Co to jest, średniowiecze? Kto jeszcze aranżuje małżeństwa?  
\- Ludzie, którym zależy na dobru ich dzieci – odciął się ojciec, robiąc dwa kroki w głąb pokoju. – To był w prawdzie pomysł twojej matki, ale ja zupełnie to aprobuje.  
No tak, pomyślał Adrien ze złością. Pomysł matki. Gdyby wymyśliła, że Gabriel powinien wystrzelić go na Marsa, to zapewne tak by się stało. Ojciec robił wszystko, żeby tylko świat nie zapomniał o jej istnieniu, chociaż od śmierci Elaine Agreste minęło już prawie ponad pięć lat. Dostawał regularnego świra na temat rzeczy, które jej dotyczyły.  
Na przykład to kretyńskie spotkanie matrymonialne. Tylko dlatego, że ta nieszczęsna dziewczyna, która została wybrana dla niego, była córką najlepszej przyjaciółki matki Adriena, on teraz musiał zgodzić się niezależnie od tego czy chciał mieć narzeczoną czy nie. Przecież ta umowa została zawarta jak miał dwa lata! Nie widział tej dziewczyny nigdy na oczy. Jak można z kimś takim spędzić resztę życia? To było więcej niż absurdalne.  
\- Nie pójdę – oświadczył Adrien, zaplatając ręce na piersi i stając w pozycji bojowej. Jeżeli tylko będzie taka potrzeba, będzie walczył o swoją wolność.  
\- Pójdziesz i będziesz bardzo szczęśliwy z tego powodu – oświadczył ojciec, odwracając się do niego plecami. – Masz dziewiętnaście lat i praktycznie nie masz kontaktu z dziewczętami w swoim wieku.  
\- To nieprawda! Przecież Chloe…  
\- Adrien… - przerwał mu ojciec, oglądając się na niego przez ramię. – Powiedzmy sobie coś szczerze, żaden z nas nie chciałby, abyś ożenił się z Chloe…  
\- No tu się zgadzamy… - bąknął Adrien, po czym westchnął głęboko.  
\- Więc pojedziemy tam i wypełnimy nasze zobowiązanie. Masz dokładnie tydzień, aby oswoić się z tą myślą. – To był rozkaz, ale nie prośba. Gabriel Agreste nigdy nikogo o nic nie prosił. Adrien wrzasnął z rozpaczą. – Bardzo cię proszę, nie zachowuj się jak rozpuszczona księżniczka – dodał, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
Aby dać upust swojej frustracji, kopnął krzesło, które rąbnęło z głośnym hukiem o ścianę i rozpadło się na kawałki.  
\- Jeżeli ja jestem księżniczką, to ty jesteś złą macochą! – ryknął, ale dobrze wiedział, że ojciec jest już za daleko, aby go słyszeć.  
Zaklął, a potem podszedł do niego, aby zobaczyć, czy jest jeszcze co zbierać. Czasem zapominał o tym, jak silny jest.  
\- Uważaj, superbohaterze! – Plagg, wyskoczył z ukrycia, ale Adrien machnął na niego ręką, jakby kwami był natrętną muchą.  
\- Nie mam nastroju.  
\- No ja myślę – mruknął, mały kot, podpływając w powietrzu, aby ocenić straty w meblach. – Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu nie miałeś ani jednej dziewczyny a teraz nagle masz dwie. Brawo Casanovo.  
Adrien jęknął, a potem dramatycznie rzucił się na łóżko.  
Biedronka…  
Jak on jej to wytłumaczy?  
Jeszcze piętnaście minut temu beztrosko hasał po dachach Paryża, czując na ustach smak pocałunków Biedronki, a teraz był na samym dnie otchłani rozpaczy. Tyle czasu zajęło mu przekonanie jej do siebie. Gdy w końcu ona odwzajemniła jego szalone uczucie, Gabriel Agreste właśnie postanowił spuścić bombę atomową na ich szczęście.  
Po raz pierwszy w życiu, Adrien rozważał ucieczkę z domu za granicę i zostanie pasterzem owiec w Alpach. 

 

\- O bracie, ale wpadłeś – Nino ściągnął frytkę z talerza przyjaciela i zaczął ją żuć, patrząc na Adriena z politowaniem. – Narzeczona i to w tak młodym wieku… A co jeśli okaże się totalnym kaszalotem?

Adrien, który od początku obiadu siedział z blond głową na stole, jęknął przeciągle, niczym konające zwierzę.

\- Nie ważne, jak wygląda – powiedział, podnosząc się. – Po prostu ja już kogoś mam!

\- Ach no tak – Nino uśmiechnął się krzywo, po czym poczęstował się znowu z nie swojego talerza.- Ta twoja tajemnicza lasia, dla której muszę cię kryć. Dlaczego nie powiesz o niej ojcu? Stary Gabi na pewno ucieszyłby się, że nie musi wychodzić ze swojej pieczary i spotykać się z ludźmi.

\- Nie mogę… Ona jest… Po prostu nie mogę – Adrien ponownie rąbnął czołem w blat, aż zatrzęsły się stojące na stole szklanki.

Szkolna stołówka była gwarna o tej porze. Właśnie zaczęła się długa przerwa. Większość uczniów, tak jak Adrien i Nino, zostawało w szkole, na obiad. Liceum Świętego Jerzego dla chłopców było bardzo elitarną szkołą, gdzie uczniowie mieli do dyspozycji wiele zajęć dodatkowych takich jak, jazda konna, zajęcia teatralne, różnego rodzaju kluby sportowe oraz lekcje muzyki na każdym możliwym instrumencie a także pięciogwiazdkową obsługę gastronomiczną. Tu stołówka wyglądała bardziej jak restauracja w hotelu niż, szkolna kantyna.

\- Nino uratuj mnie – poprosił Adrien, rozglądając się dookoła. Z każdej strony otaczali go goście w granatowo- szarych mundurkach. Wszędzie migały czerwone krawaty. Codziennie zadawał sobie pytanie, dlaczego w ogóle zgodził się iść do szkoły tylko dla chłopców.

\- Niby jak? Boję się twojego starego, jak czarnej ospy.

\- Nie wiem… Powiedz, że nie mogę się ożenić z tą dziewczyną, bo… bo… Bo ja i ty jesteśmy parą.

Nino uniósł ciemne brwi, jakby chciał bez słów zapytać przyjaciela, czy się dobrze czuje na umyśle.

\- Słuchaj to się może udać! – kontynuował Adrien, a jego oczy zasnuła lekka mgiełka szaleństwa. – Wystarczy, że powiemy mojemu tacie, że nie interesują mnie dziewczyny, a da mi spokój. Wyszedłby przecież na głupka przed tamtą rodziną.

\- Tak a potem weźmiemy piękny ślub. Ja założę koronkę w kolorze szampana a ty białą taftę.

\- Stary, proszę cię tylko o jakieś dziesięć, dwadzieścia lat twojego życia… To naprawdę niewiele… Możesz zostawić moje frytki?

Adrien strzelił przyjaciela po ręce, poderwawszy się znów do pozycji siedzącej. Mimo obezwładniającej rozpaczy, jego żołądek skręcał się jednak z głodu. Musiał jeść, nie mógł przecież żyć na nienawiści do ojca. Biedronka od razu zauważyłaby gdyby zaczął chudnąć. W końcu za punkt honoru wzięła sobie, aby go karmić. Według niej był chudy jak bezdomny.

\- To bardzo źle wróży naszemu małżeństwu – burknął Nino, masując dłoń. – Od kiedy ty masz taki refleks?

Zignorował pytanie przyjaciela, skupiając się na obiedzie. Zostało mu niecałe sześć dni na to, aby obmyślić plan. O wiele lepszy od ślubu z najlepszym przyjacielem. Ucieczka też nie wchodziła w grę. Ojciec poruszyłby niebo i ziemię, aby go znaleźć. Gdyby tylko było trzeba, zszedłby nawet do piekła i tam go wytropił. Natalie z przyjemnością by mu w tym pomogła.

\- Słuchaj, Adri, może nie będzie tak źle? – zagaił Nino, z troską patrząc na przyjaciela, który wił się niczym piskorz. Naprawdę było mu szkoda gościa. Nie dość, że dopiero niedawno udało mu się jakąś laskę do siebie przekonać, to teraz musiał ją porzucić, bo miał się zaręczyć z jakąś nieznajomą. - Kto wie może się zakochasz i od razu uciekniesz z nią do Vegas?

\- Marne szanse…


	2. Idealna dziewczyna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette była pewna, że się przesłyszała. Zamrugała kilka razy oczami, jakby miała też wątpliwości, czy dobrze widzi. Przecież to nie mogła być prawda, że jej rodzice, jej kochani wyrozumiali rodzice, zwołali ją na dół, aby porozmawiać z nią o spotkaniu matrymonialnym.

Marinette była pewna, że się przesłyszała. Zamrugała kilka razy oczami, jakby miała też wątpliwości, czy dobrze widzi. Przecież to nie mogła być prawda, że jej rodzice, jej kochani wyrozumiali rodzice, zwołali ją na dół, aby porozmawiać z nią o spotkaniu matrymonialnym.  
\- Czy wy oszaleliście? – zapytała patrząc to na matkę, to na ojca.  
\- Kochanie posłuchaj… - zaczął Tom, zerkając na żonę. – To była taka stara umowa… To bardzo miła rodzina… Przyjaciółka twojej mamy…  
\- Po prostu oszaleliście! – ucięła zimno dziewczyna, siadając sztywno. – Nie, po prostu nie. Nie będę tego słuchać.  
Sabine poprawiła się na kanapie, odkaszlnąwszy cicho. Oho, pomyślała Mari, zaciskając ręce na podołku w pięści, wejście smoka.  
\- Marinette, kochanie – zaczęła matka słodkim tonem, ale wyraz jej oczu nie miał w sobie nic łagodnego. Były jak dwa srebrno-szare sztylety wymierzone w gardło córki. – Zupełnie nie wiem, czemu się tak denerwujesz. W Chinach to całkiem normalne. Babcia i dziadek…  
Tego było już dla niej za wiele. Zerwała się na równe nogi i tupnęła nogą. Niestety taka reakcja nie robiła na jej rodzicach wrażenia od Marinette skończyła sześć lat i przestała być rozkoszną małą złośnicą. Teraz jej ataki złości już na nikim nie robiły wrażenia, szczególnie nie teraz.  
\- Ja wiem, że tradycja i historia, ale na miłość boską, nie mieszkamy w Chinach za czasów dynastii Ming! Tak może spotkali się dziadkowie, ale nie wciskajcie mi kitu, że to sprawdzi się na mnie!  
\- Mari – odezwał się wreszcie Tom, otaczając żonę ramieniem. – Do niczego cię nie zmuszamy. Jeżeli nie polubisz tego chłopca, nic się nie stanie. Po prosu daj mu szansę.  
\- Widzisz, weszłaś już w taki wiek… Na początku chcieliśmy to odwołać, ale nigdy nie spotykałaś się z żadnym chłopcem i pomyśleliśmy, że może pobawimy się trochę w swatów i ci pomożemy…  
\- Ale ja… - zaczęła Marinette, ale na szczęście ugryzła się w język w porę. Co ona chciała powiedzieć? „Przecież od co najmniej roku jestem w związku z tajemniczym gościem, który ubiera się w obcisły skórzany strój kota, a ja nawet nie znam jego prawdziwego imienia, ale nie przeszkadza mi to obściskiwać się z nim praktycznie na każdym dachu miasta”? Nie, to brzmiało tak źle, że nie przeszłoby jej to nawet przez usta.  
Spojrzała na rodziców i ścisnęło jej się serce. Uśmiechali się tak zachęcająco, że gdyby próbowaliby jej teraz coś sprzedać, kupiłaby sześć sztuk.  
Może dało się jakoś wybrnąć z tej absurdalnej sytuacji? Przecież mogła iść na to spotkanie, zrobić z siebie kompletną idiotkę, absolutnie zniechęcić do siebie tego gościa, a potem wieczorem zdążyłaby jeszcze na patrol/randkę i Czarny Kot nawet nie musiałby się o tym dowiedzieć.  
Tak… to brzmiało jak całkiem niezły plan.  
\- No dobrze… - westchnęła, udając pokonaną.- Pójdę, ale niczego nie obiecuję. Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia.

\- Ucieknij z domu!

\- Alya, przecież…

\- Wiej ile sił i nigdy się nie odwracaj. Upozoruję twoją śmierć!

Marinette przewróciła oczami i przeniosła całą swoją uwagę na podręcznik od fizyki. Na marginesie nabazgrała kilka podobizn Czarnego Kota. Gdy tylko je zobaczyła ścisnęło się jej serce. Czuła się jak zdrajczyni, chociaż ona wcale nie chciała iść na to spotkanie. Zastanawiała się, czy to nie był odpowiedni czas, żeby wreszcie poznać jego tożsamość i zacząć się z nim spotykać jak na normalnych ludzi przystało. Bujali się tak z tym pomysłem od roku i nadal żadne z nich nie się nie zdecydowało. Znali się tak długo i ufali sobie bezgranicznie. Odkąd zorientowali się, że to co czują do siebie to coś więcej niż przyjaźń minęło kilka miesięcy. Nawet nie byli na randce. Patrole, które przechodziły w obściskiwanie się szczycie wierzy Eiffla trudno było nazwać randkami. Nie to, że nie były miłe. Po prostu nie była to kolacja przy świecach czy kino.

Marinette spędziła wiele bezsennych nocy na zastanawianiu się czy powinna pozwolić ich związkowi ewoluować. Kot już dawno deklarował, że kiedy tylko ona będzie gotowa, on zdradzi jej swój sekret. Był taki wyrozumiały i cierpliwy. Po prostu nie mogła się w nim nie zakochać. Byłaby kretynką, gdyby dała takiemu ideałowi uciec.

\- Ok. to przyjdę do ciebie przed tym całym spotkaniem i zrobię ci najgorszy makijaż i najpaskudniejszą fryzurę, jaką widział świat – zaproponowała Alya ochoczo. Mari spojrzała na nią z wdzięcznością, ale potrząsnęła głową mimo to.

\- Matka rzuci na ciebie klątwę.

\- Myślisz, że umie?

Marinette wzruszyła tylko ramionami. Kiedyś powiedziałaby, że nie, ale kiedyś też nie była Biedronką. Odkąd poznała Tikki nie wypowiadała się nigdy zdecydowanie na temat magii.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego przyjęłaś to tak na chłodno? Ja na twoim miejscu biegałabym po mieście i podpalała budynki, albo była już w połowie drogi do granicy.

\- Rodzice za dobrze mnie wychowali. Niestety.

\- A co jeżeli ten koleś to jakiś kompletny tłok? Co jeśli jest tylko jakimś bogatym bubkiem? Może nie umie nawet czytać i pisać? – Alya nachyliła się do przyjaciółki, tak że prawie rozpłaszczyła się na ławce.

\- Nie ważne, jeżeli nie jest geniuszem. Nie planuję wyjść za laureata nagrody Nobla. Dla mnie liczy się, że jest dobrym człowiekiem – westchnęła Marinette, przerzucając strony książki bez większego entuzjazmu. Przed nimi leżała kartka z zagadnieniami, które miały rozpracować, ale miały teraz inne, o wiele ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Siedzące w ławkach dookoła dziewczęta też zajęte były bardziej plotkowaniem niż fizyką. Zbliżały się egzaminy końcowe, ale dziewczęta z klasy artystycznej w liceum Fleur-de-luce, zwane potocznie Liliami, nie miał ochoty na naukę. Było już prawie lato i przez każde otwarte okno do pomieszczenia wpadało ciepłe powietrze pachnące świeżo koszoną trawą i nagrzanym asfaltem.

Marinette nagle zapragnęła być gdzieś daleko stąd. Zacienione dzwonnice Notre Dame… chłodne przęsła wierzy Eiffla… Poczuła jak Tikki rusza się niespokojnie w jej kieszeni. Myślały chyba o tym samym.

Jeszcze tylko kilka godzin, pomyślała dziewczyna, zerkając na zegarek na swoim przegubie. Jeszcze tylko szkoła, zajęcia pozalekcyjne i będzie mogła uwolnić się od tego upału i wszystkich problemów.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Dziś wszystko musi być zgodnie z planem!- Akuma zawołała gorączkowo, ciskając w ludzi kwiatami ze swojego zwiędłego bukietu. - To jest mój szczególny dzień!  
> Marinette westchnęła, po czym wprawiła swoje jo-jo w ruch. Hawkmoth miał absurdalne wyczucie nastroju czasami. Zapisała sobie w pamięci, żeby mu kiedyś za to sprać tyłek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeżeli ktoś nie zna cytowanych przez Mari i Adriena piosenek ani nie oglądał Grease - marsz na youtube i się edukować :)

Prawie dostał zawału, gdy wylądowała obok niego. Czekał na nią długo. Spóźniła się, ale nie podała powodu. Od razu zdecydowała, że zrobią rundkę wokół centrum miasta.  
Noc była spokojna i ciepła. Pomimo późnej godziny, Paryż nadal żył. Teraz, mimo późnej pory i chłodu wieczora, żył. Ludzie płynęli tu strumieniami, niczym różnokolorowa krew. Kręcili się po ulicy, zalegali w ogródkach przy kawiarniach i restauracjach, wypełniali przestrzeń rozmowami, śmiechem i śpiewem. Wyglądali tak beztrosko, radośnie. Zachowywali się zupełnie normalnie, tak jak zawsze o tej porze. Korzystali z pierwszych dni letniego ciepła, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, że ich miasto było co kilka dni temu atakowane przez złowieszcze magiczne moce. Cieszyli się widząc swoich superbohaterów na patrolu.  
Kot pomachał grupce chichoczących dziewcząt a potem uwagę przeniósł na swoją partnerkę, stojącą obok niego, ramię w ramię.  
Wyglądała na nieobecną. Nie słuchała go, co chwila odpływała gdzieś myślami, mimo, że gadał jak najęty. Nigdy wcześniej jej się to nie zdarzało. Zawsze wysłuchiwała go z uwagą, nawet wtedy, gdy dostawał słowotoku z nerwów. Zawsze tak odreagowywał – kłótnie z ojcem, problemy w szkole – zagadywał każdy problem, a ona nigdy nie narzekała na to, że buzia mu się nie zamykała.  
\- Kropeczko… - powiedział nagle, urywając w pół zdania. Podniosła na niego nieprzytomne oczy i uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem. – Czy coś cię trapi?  
Potrząsnęła głową szybko, ale potem westchnęła ciężko.  
\- Zły dzień? – zapytał, otaczając ją ramieniem i przyciągając do siebie. Oparła policzek o jego pierś, wsłuchując się w jego przyspieszone bicie serca i nierówny oddech po biegu.  
\- Albo tydzień…  
\- Nie uwierzysz, ale ja też nie miałem szczęścia w ostatnich dniach.  
Poniosła nagle głowę gwałtownie, łapiąc go za ramiona. Zadarła głowę, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Uniósł brwi pytająco, ale ona nic nie zrobiła. Patrzyła tylko na niego, przygryzając dolną wargę.  
Nie miał pojęcia, co ją tak martwiło, ale oddałby wszystko, aby tylko móc pomóc i wziąć na siebie wszystkie jej problemy. Sam był w bagnie po uszy, ale z radością przyjął by też jej kłopoty, gdyby tylko to było możliwe.  
\- Jesteś za cudowna, żeby się tak martwić, Robaczku – powiedział, pochylając się, aby ją pocałować.  
\- Kocie – powiedziała, nagle zdecydowanym głosem, odsuwając się lekko. – Posłuchaj, być może być tak, że przez jakiś czas nie będę za bardzo dostępna… To nic wielkiego… tylko… sprawy rodzinne…  
\- Czy powinienem się martwić?  
\- Nie… To nic… nic…  
\- Hej – pochylił się, ujmując ją pod brodę i podnosząc jej buzię ku sobie.- Jeśli tylko mógłbym pomóc.  
\- Dam sobie radę – odparła uśmiechając się promiennie. Uwielbiał ten uśmiech. Uwielbiał całą tą dziewczynę. Doskonale wiedział, że nie ważne, kto jest pod tą maską, i tak kochał ją na zabój.  
\- Posłuchaj teraz ty mnie – powiedział poważnie. – Nie ważne jak daleko będziesz, zawsze będę cię kochał. Nie ważne jak długo zajmie ci poukładanie spraw, zawsze będę cię kochał…  
Zmarszczyła brwi, przekrzywiając głowę i marszcząc piegowaty nos.  
\- Czy ty… czy ty cytujesz The Cure?  
Adrien mentalnie wymierzył sobie kopniaka w tyłek. Tak się kończy jeżdżenie z Nino samochodem. Jego przyjaciel zawsze miał ustawioną stację puszczającą złote przeboje rocka.  
\- …może?  
\- Nie wiem czy to możliwe, ale kocham cię jeszcze bardziej – westchnęła, łapiąc go za szyję i przyciągając bliżej jego usta bliżej swoich. – Każda chwila spędzona z tobą, jest chwilą, którą cenię…  
\- Boże… Aerosmith… - wybełkotał, między pocałunkami, czując jak uginają się pod nim nogi.- Nie wierzę, że ty w ogóle istniejesz…  
Ojciec może się wypchać tymi narzeczonymi, pomyślał, czując język Biedronki w swoich ustach. Ta dziewczyna była tą, z którą miał zamiar się ożenić.  
Ożeni się, albo umrze.  
Taka była stawka.

 

  
\- Ufff nareszcie koniec tej katorgi… - Alya z westchnieniem ulgi osunęła się na czerwoną kanapę ze skóry.  
\- Gorsza sprawa, że jutro musimy tam wrócić - mruknęła Marinette w skupieniu studiując menu. - Sama nie wiem, na co mam ochotę… Rose co ty bierzesz?  
W jej polu widzenia pojawił się palec o szokująco różowym paznokciu i stuknął w obrazek największego sederu w karcie.  
\- Truskawkowego shake! - zanuciła koleżanka, a jej oczy aż się świeciły na samą myśl.  
\- Dostaniesz kiedyś cukrzycy - mruknęła Juleka, patrząc na przyjaciółkę i kręcąc głową z politowaniem.  
\- Gdzie Alix? - zainteresowała się Alya, rozglądając dookoła czujnie. - Wisi mi ciastko z kremem i czekoladą.  
Alya, aby odciągnąć przyjaciółkę od siedzenia samej w domu i zamartwiania się, zarządziła klasowy wypad do cukierni po lekcjach. Był to najmodniejszy lokal wśród paryskiej młodzieży obecnie. Wnętrze było urządzone w stylu lat 50tych - wielkie kanapy, krzykliwe kolory, wysokie stołki przy barze, no i oczywiście szafa grająca.  
Dziewczęta zajęły największą lożę i plotkowały z przyjemnością, nad deserami, które podała im kelnerka przebrana za Sandy z Greese - miała napuszone blond włosy i wielką spódnicę w kratę. Juleka i Rose z entuzjazmem dyskutowały o najnowszym odcinku jakiegoś serialu. Alix spierała się o coś z Alyią, a Mylene przysłuchiwała się im, nie mogąc przestać się śmiać. Nikt na szczęście nie zaprosił Chloe i Sabriny.  
Marinette piła swojego bananowego shake przez pasiastą słomkę, mając nadzieję, że te kilogramy cukru w przemienią się w jej ciele w endorfiny i za chwilę uderzą jej do głowy. Miała wisielczy nastrój. Minęło już trzy dni, a ona nadal nie umiałam poradzić sobie ze swoim problemem. Na zmianę rozrywało ją poczucie winy i złość na samą siebie.  
\- No dobra dość! – usłyszawszy głos Alix, podniosła głowę po to, aby zobaczyć koleżankę pochylając się nad nią. – Nie mogę patrzeć jak się męczysz Mari. Kiedy Alya mi powiedziała…  
\- Powiedziałaś komuś?! – wycedziła Marinette, patrząc z oburzeniem na przyjaciółkę. – Jak mogłaś? Prosiłam cię!  
Alya zrobiła absurdalną minę, przeżuwając swoje ciastko. Nie sprawiała wrażenia, jakby jej było przykro. Przeciwnie, miała ten diabelski błysk w oku, który sugerował, że ma jakiś szalony plan. Mari poczuła ciarki na plecach. Ostatni raz, gdy widziała go, wylądowały na przed plutonem egzekucyjnym matek, mając pomalowane na fioletowo włosy i wianki na głowach. Mówiąc krótko nie dostały się na festiwal.  
\- Kto jeszcze wie? – syknęła Mari, patrząc po wszystkich koleżankach.  
Juleka i Rose przynajmniej wyglądały, jakby im było głupio. Mylene patrzyła na nią z troską w swoich wielkich sarnich oczach.  
\- To przecież jakieś brednie!- Alix dla kontrastu, nie przejawiała ani odrobiny skruchy. – Jak możesz się na to godzić Mari? Słuchaj ja to widzę tak. W sobotę przychodzimy do ciebie… szybki szturm na dom i odbijamy cię z rąk oprawców…  
\- Moi rodzice, to nie oprawcy – prychnęła Marinette, robiąc wszystko, aby zignorować Alyię, pokazującą na Alix, tak jakby chciała powiedzieć „Widzisz? To jest normalna reakcja”.  
\- Słuchajcie… A może ten chłopak będzie bardzo miłym gościem? – wtrąciła się Mylene, starając się brzmieć wspierająco. Mari uśmiechnęła się do niej w podziękowaniu. – Wiecie… to nie koniecznie musi być coś złego…  
\- To jest ucisk! – warknęła Alix, uderzając pięścią w stół, aż pospadały sztućce.  
Zmęczona wysłuchiwaniem tego, Marinette zanurkowała pod stół, aby je pozbierać. W tym czasie obok ich stolika zrobiło się jakieś zamieszanie.  
\- Wybaczcie panowie, my dziś byłyśmy pierwsze – usłyszała nad głową zadowolony głos Alix. Kilka par eleganckich męskich butów minęło ich lożę i pomaszerowało dalej.  
Gdy wróciła na powierzchnię, nie było już śladu po intruzach, ale jej koleżanki wyraźnie były poruszone.  
\- Kto to był?  
\- Znowu ci goście od Świętego Jerzego – parsknęła Alix, mierząc kogoś w oddali morderczym spojrzeniem. – Polują na to miejsce co tydzień. Nie cierpię ich.  
\- No nie wiem… Ten okularnik wydawał się nawet słodki… - wymruczała Alya, zerkając spod rzęs na grupkę chłopców, którzy usadowili się po przeciwległej stronie sali, za wielką szafą grającą.  
\- Cesarie! Skup się na Boga! Nasza biedna Sandra D ma problem a my tu jesteśmy, żeby jej pomóc!  
\- Słuchajcie, dziewczyny… - westchnęła Mari, pocierając czoło dłonią. – Ja naprawdę dam sobie radę.  
\- Ale…  
\- Ok, wy dwie – powiedziała ostro, wstając i celując palcem w Alyię i Alix. –Jestem duża i dam sobie radę. Nie nazywaj mnie Sandy! Dałabym sobie radę z jakimś tam Zuko. Idę teraz do łazienki, a jak wrócę, to już przestaniemy o tym gadać.

 

\- Jak zniechęcić do siebie dziewczynę?  
Pytanie to padło z ust Adriena i trafiło w grupę jego kolegów, wygodnie usadzonych wygodnie na kanapie za stołem. Wlepili w niego oczy, jakby był co najmniej gadającą krową.  
Kim pochylił się ku niemu, mając bardzo poważny wyraz twarzy.  
\- O jakim stopniu zniechęcenia mówimy?  
\- Mniej niż sądowy zakaz zbliżania się, a więcej miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - wyznał Adrien, a jego koledzy zaczęli się śmiać.  
\- Stary, trafiłeś pod właściwy adres - parsknął Max, poprawiając okulary. - Można powiedzieć, że jesteśmy ekspertami w tej dziedzinie.  
\- Wątpię, aby jednak nasze sposoby chociaż trochę ci pomogły - odezwał się Nino, po czym wgryzł się w swojego hamburgera.  
Adrien spojrzał na niego, marszcząc jasne brwi.  
\- Z twoją buźką supermodela trudno będzie ci kogoś do siebie zniechęcić.  
\- Wcale nie nie jestem ładny - burknął Adrien, dziobiąc widelcem swój obiad.  
Nienawidził kiedy koledzy wytykali mu to, że jako dziecko pracował kilka lat jako model. Z początku mu się to podobało, ale szybko się zniechęcił, gdy okazało się, że stał się za bardzo rozpoznawalny. Kiedyś powiedział o tym Biedronce, ale mu nie uwierzyła.  
Gdy kumple dowiedzieli się kogo i w jaki sposób chce do siebie zniechęcać, wyrazili swoje święte oburzenie.  
\- On oszalał, prawda? - skwitował Max, patrząc na Nino.  
\- Zapewniam was, że jestem zdrowy na umyśle. Dzięki za troskę.  
\- Ktoś oferuje ci dziewczynę? Pomijasz proces podrywania, randkowania i wszystkich tych ceregieli, a ty odmawiasz?  
\- No więc technicznie rzecz biorąc…  
\- Agreste kładę na ciebie pogardę.  
Adrien jęknął, pocierając dłońmi twarz.  
\- Kim, zrozum ja już…  
\- Popełniasz wielki błąd!  
Nagle wśród jego kolegów powstało nagle zamieszanie. Adrien poderwał głowę i zorientował się, że nagły wybuch entuzjazmu spowodowała dziewczyna, która przeszła obok ich stolika. Ujrzał tylko jej plecy, gdy skręcała w stronę toalet. Zdążył tylko zauważyć, że miała ciemne włosy i była ubrana w mundurek z liceum Fleur-de-luce. Samo to wystarczyło, aby zainteresować jego kumpli. W ich szkole krążyła legenda, że uczęszczają najładniejsze laski w całym Paryżu. On szczerze w to wątpił, zważywszy, że Chloe się tam uczyła.  
\- Widzieliście jej nogi? - zawołał Kim, wstając i wychylając się. Potrącił łokciem swoją szklankę, której zawartość chlusnęła na spodnie Adriena. 

 

Myjąc ręce w łazience, próbowała unikać swojego spojrzenia w lustrze. Wiedziała, że jej odbicie będzie patrzeć na nią z dezaprobatą.  
Sama siebie pytała, dlaczego była taka uparta? Przecież mogła zgodzić się na ratunek koleżanek. Dlaczego ona zawsze musiała wszystko robić sama? Przecież nawet jako Biedronka działała w duecie z Kotem. Jemu też mogła się przecież zwierzyć. Tylko on na sto dziesięć procent zrobiłby coś szalonego, czego potem żałowali by oboje jak na przykład próbowałby ją porwać albo targnął by się na życie tego biednego gościa, jej tajemniczego narzeczonego.  
Nie, nie Marinette nie chciała nikogo martwić. Jej problemy, były jej sprawą i jeżeli nie potrafiła ich rozwiązać bez czyjejś pomocy, to nie nadawała się na obrońcę Paryża.  
Ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, podejmując w końcu decyzję. Musiała opanować swoje koleżanki i za wszelką cenę nie dopuścić, aby jej chłopak dowiedział się o jej narzeczonym. Tak, to nie powinno być trudne… Chyba. Miała nadzieję, że nikt nie zginie w trakcie tego szaleństwa.  
Otworzyła drzwi, być może trochę zbyt energicznie, bo usłyszała głuchy stuk i głośne “ała” z drugiej strony.  
\- O Boże przepraszam! - zawołała przestraszona. Blondyn, który właśnie wchodził w pośpiechu do męskiej toalety, zatoczył się w drzwiach, złapawszy się za głowę. - Nic ci nie jest?  
Nawet nie odwróciwszy się, machnął na nią ręką niedbale, a potem drzwi się za nim zamknęły.  
Gdy wróciła do stolika, jej koleżanki właśnie były w połowie produkowanie listy najgorszych zachowań, które zniechęcają mężczyzn.  
Marinette poczuła, że ma za mało cukru we krwi na to. 

 

Po spędzeniu dziesięciu minut w upokarzającej pozie pod suszarką do rąk, Adrien był wściekły i spocony, a do tego jakaś wariatka przywaliła mu drzwiami w głowę. Już czuł, że będzie potrzebował największego kawałka ciasta czekoladowego, aby dotrwać do końca tego dnia. Ruszył do lady przy kasie, która zastawiona była różnego rodzaju deserami.  
Przed nim w kolejce stały dwie dziewczyny, które głośno zastanawiali się, co zamówić. Mniejsza z nich, ta której włosy były spięte w dwa ogonki, fachowo oceniała wszystkie ciasta. Po kilkuminutowych oględzinach, uznała, że najbardziej zachęcająco wygląda ciasto czekoladowe z masą orzechową. Adrien na początku uznał, że dziewczyna się wymądrza, ale w końcu kupił to samo.  
Kiedy był małym chłopcem, rodzice nie rozpieszczali go słodyczami. Miał limit tygodniowy, który był pomysłem ojca. Gabriel Agreste był wielkim fanem bycia fit i ogólne zdrowego żywienia. Gardził wszystkim co zawierało cukier, sztuczne barwniki i konserwanty. Gdy Adrien poznał Biedronkę, jego życie, a zwłaszcza menu, zmieniło się diametralnie.  
Zaczęło się od przeróżnych smakołyków, które przynosiła na patrole. Gdy zobaczyła, z jaką prędkością on pochłaniał jej prezenty, zaczęła zabierać ze sobą całe pudełka słodkości. Wtedy tego jeszcze nie wiedział, ale od tamtej chwili już zawsze słodycz czekolady miała mu się nierozerwalnie kojarzyć z Biedronką. Dzięki jej wypiekom, tak w końcu się przyznała, że to ona była autorką tych pyszności, Adrien wyrobił sobie gust godny krytyka kulinarnego. Umiał po zapachu albo wyglądzie rozpoznać dobrą czekoladę. Potrafił wyczuć jakich przypraw dodano do ciasteczek. Wśród znajomych uchodził poniekąd za eksperta w dziedzinie słodyczy.  
Zakupił deser, wrócił do stolika i starał się skupić na jedzeniu, kiedy jego koledzy przeżywali jego głupotę. 

 

Nie tylko jej koleżanki dbały, aby nie siedziała w domu i się zamartwiała. Gdy tylko usłyszała czyjś przerażony krzyk, wiedziała, że powinna działać. Gdy dotarła na Plac Zgody, jej oczom ukazał się obraz totalnego chaosu. Akuma - tym razem była to wysoka, potwornie chuda dziewczyna w poszarpanej sukni ślubnej - stała po środku placu a dookoła niej kłębił się tłum ludzi. Kłócili się oni, wrzeszczeli na siebie a niektórzy nawet szarpali.  
\- Jestem Bridezilla i jeśli ja nie będę miała dziś idealnego dnia, nikt nie będzie miał!  
Akuma - tym razem była to wysoka, chuda dziewczyna w podartej i poplamionej sukni ślubnej - stała na środku placu, otoczona tłumem. Ludzie kłócili się, wrzeszcząc na siebie, a niektórzy z nich nawet posuwali się do rękoczynów. Akuma śmiała się, niczym klasyczny maniakalny super-złoczyńca z zamiarem zniszczenia świata.  
Wewnętrzna projektantka mody Marinette skrzywiła się na widok paskudnej sukienki, w którą dziewczyna była ubrana. Wszystkie te kokardki, bufiaste rękawy prosto z lat osiemdziesiątych oraz masa falbanek i tiulu. W tym okropnym stroju ta dziewczyna powinna zostać zatrzymany przez policję.  
\- Dziś wszystko musi być zgodnie z planem!- Akuma zawołała gorączkowo, ciskając w ludzi kwiatami ze swojego zwiędłego bukietu. - To jest mój szczególny dzień!  
Marinette westchnęła, po czym wprawiła swoje jo-jo w ruch. Hawkmoth miał absurdalne wyczucie nastroju czasami. Zapisała sobie w pamięci, żeby mu kiedyś za to sprać tyłek. 

 

Gabriel i Adrien siedzieli po przeciwnych stronach biurka, a między nimi leżała kartka papieru. Był to wyciąg z konta Adriena.  
Możesz mi to wyjaśnić? - powiedział powoli Gabriel, wskazując na jedną z pozycji.  
Adrien potrząsnął głowa przecząco. Oczywiście, że mógł ale nie zamierzał tego zrobić. Oczy Gabriela zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.  
Mam dość twoich wybryków. Znosiłem je już za długo. Najwyższy czas, abyś poniósł konsekwencje swoich czynów…  
Agrien wsunąwszy rękę do kieszeni bluzy, zacisnął palce na welurowym pudełeczku. Nie ważne co teraz usłyszy. To nie miało znaczenia, ponieważ za chwilę miał wcielić w życie swój najśmielszy plan, co pozwoli mu zniknąć z tego domu na zawsze.  
Gabriel złączył opuszki palców na wysokości ust, uważnie obserwując swojego syna.  
Dobrze… - powiedział w końcu, wzdychając ciężko. - Jeżeli nie zamierzasz ze mną rozmawiać, idź do swojego pokoju.  
Nie możesz mi rozkazywać - prychnął Adrien.. -Jestem dorosły.  
Jeśli chcesz być traktowany jak dorosły, to zacznij postępować, jak dorosły! - Gabriel wstał zza biurka. - Teraz zachowujesz się jak dziecko! Idź do swojego pokoju i przemyśl to, co zrobiłeś!  
Mam prawo do...  
Dość! Jeżeli będziesz pyskować, odbiorę ci też inne przywileje. - Gabriel syknął, zaciskając dłonie na krawędzi biurka. - Już powinienem zabrać ich dwanaście z nich. Po jednym za każdy tysiąc euro, które wydałeś!  
Adrien odwrócił się i wyszedł z gabinetu ojca, a następnie udał się prosto do swojego pokoju. Był tak wściekły, że oddychał z trudem. Miał zamiar kolejny raz w tym tygodniu dramatycznie rzucić się na łóżko, kiedy odezwał się jego telefon.To było powiadomienie z Biedroblogu.  
Niestety, gdy w tej samej chwili, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien być w innym miejscu, zamek do drzwi szczęknął głośno.  
Adrien był uwięziony.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien odwrócił się i wyszedł z gabinetu ojca, a następnie udał się prosto do swojego pokoju. Był tak wściekły, że oddychał z trudem. Miał zamiar kolejny raz w tym tygoniu dramatycznie rzucić się na łóżko, kiedy odezwał się jego telefon.To było powiadomienie z Biedroblogu.  
> Niestety, gdy w tej samej chwili, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien być w innym miejscu, zamek do drzwi szczęknął głośno.  
> Adrien był uwięziony.

Marinette miała dość. Była wściekła, zmęczona i do tego nigdzie nie widać było Czarnego Kota. Męczyła się z Akumą już dobre półgodziny albo dłużej. Cała okolica była w gruzach.  
\- Jeżeli ja nie mogę być szczęśliwa, nikt nie będzie! – zaryczała Bridezilla, skacząc z pazurami na Biedronkę. Superbohaterka odskoczyła w bok w ostatniej chwili.  
-Wiesz co? Zaczynasz mi naprawdę działać na nerwy!  
Ta walka trwała już za długo. Akuma nie była z gatunku tych, które łatwo się zniechęcają. Z drugiej strony, każda skłócona przez nią para dawała jej zastrzyk energii. Już teraz była cztery razy większa niż na początku. Wrzeszcząc i wymachując dziko swoim bukietem, tratowała samochody i wybijała szyby w oknach.  
-Szczęśliwy traf! – zawołała Biedronka, wyrzucając swoje jo-jo w powietrze. – Lasso? Co ja mam z tym zrobić? – zapytała siebie na głos, gdy zaczarowany obiekt wylądował w jej dłoniach.  
Rozejrzała się gorączkowo dookoła.  
Uderzenie nadeszło z tyłu. Zmęczona i rozkojarzona Biedronka, nie zdążyła zareagować na czas. Potknęła się, a chwilę później całe jej pole widzenia zostało wypełnione gigantycznym bukietem białych róż. Cios był tak silny, że aż wycisnął całe powietrze z jej płuc. Odrzuciło ją na kilka metrów w tył, aż zatrzymała się na metalowym ogrodzeniu, otaczającym ponik Ludwika XIV.  
Jęcząc z bólu, opadła na kolana. Gdyby nie ochronna magia Tikki, wszystkie kości w jej ciele już dawno byłyby połamane. W uszach jej dzwoniło od uderzenia. Chciała wstać, ale nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa.  
Podczas gdy Akuma stawała się silniejsza, Biedronka powoli opadała z sił. Tak, jakby ta demonica wysysała z niej całą energię. Była taka słaba bez Czarnego Kota przy boku. Jakiś był przecież powód, dla którego działali w duecie.  
\- Daj mi swoje głupie mirakula, Biedronko, a może pozwolę ci być moją główną druhną!  
Marinette ukryła się za cokołem posągu, dusząc ciężko. Ciągle kręciło jej się w głowie od uderzenia.  
\- Odbierz… odbierz… - błagała, naciskając zieloną ikonkę na swoim jo-jo. Żadnego odzewu.  
Gdzie on do cholery był? Nawet jeżeli jakimś cudem znalazł się po drugiej stornie miasta, od pojawienia się Akumy upłynęło tyle czasu, że Kot powinien się już dawno tu pojawić.  
\- A wypchaj się swoim durnym ogonem, ty sierścuchu! – wrzasnęła do zdjęcia swojego chłopaka, po czym skoczyła na równe nogi.  
Czarny Kot, mknął najszybciej jak mógł, ale mimo to dobrze wiedział, że nie uda mu się dotrzeć na czas. Przeskoczył z jednego dachu na drugi, a potem ponad głową tej szalonej bloggerki, która zawsze nagrywała ich walki, aby wylądować dokładnie w momencie, gdy Biedronka machała na pożegnanie białemu jak śnieg motylkowi. Za jej plecami leżała nieprzytomna dziewczyna w białej ślubnej sukni, skrępowana ciasno czerwoną liną. Chwilę potem, cała okolica utonęła w fali magicznych biedronek i różowego światła. Wszystkie zniszczenia, spowodowane przez Akumę, zniknęły w oka mgnieniu.  
Biedronka stała na środku placu, opierając pięści na biodrach.  
Kot na jej widok poczuł miłe ciepło w całym ciele. Miał wielką ochotę złapać ją i zgnieść w uścisku oraz wycałować do utraty tchu.  
Jednakże, Biedronka zdawała się nie podzielać jego entuzjazmu. Jej przeurocza twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie, gdy tylko spoczęły na nim jej błękitne oczy.  
\- Gdzieś ty był?  
Zamrugał szybko oczami, zaskoczony jej złością.  
\- Miałem problemy z wyjściem… Szkoda gadać.  
\- Potrzebowałam cię tu! - warknęła, wymachując rękami. - Jeżeli nie pamiętasz, pracujemy w zespole.  
\- Nie musisz mi przypominać - wycedził, robiąc krok w tył. Już wcale nie był taki pewny, czy cieszy się na jej widok. - Mówię, że miałem problemy. Przecież dałaś sobie radę.  
\- Ale było naprawdę ciężko.  
Prychnął pogardliwie, machając na nią ręką. Był naprawdę wściekły. Krew w jego żyłach aż się gotowała. Cały ten cholerny tydzień wychodził mu już bokiem. Najpierw ojciec, potem kumple a teraz ona. Czy nikt na świecie naprawdę nie miał dla niego litości.  
\- Zakręciłaś się, złapałaś motylka i po sprawie! - wyrzucił z siebie, a jej reakcja sprawiła mu w jakiś sposób dziką satysfakcję.  
Biedronka zacisnęła szczęki i zmarszczyła brwi. Widział ją często wściekłą, ale chyba nigdy nie aż tak. Na policzkach wykwitły jej ciemne rumieńce.  
\- Powiedz, że się przesłyszałam - powiedziała powoli, przeciągając sylaby, zaplótłszy ręce na piersiach.  
\- Dobrze słyszałaś…  
\- Co ty sobie myślisz?! To brzmiało, jakbym była jakąś cholerną Sailor Moon. Do twojej informacji, szanowny panie, ja nie tylko robię piruety i wypowiadam zaklęcia! Ja ratuję Paryż!  
\- Naprawdę? Bo ostatnim razem, jak sprawdzałem, to ja obrywam po dupie za to miasto!  
Wrzasnęła i zrobiła takie ruch, jakby chciała się na niego rzucić z pięściami, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymała. Widział, jak cała się trzęsła ze złości, ale nie dbał o to. Chciał jej w tym momencie dopiec jak tylko mógł najmocniej.  
\- Nie rób z siebie ofiary! - parsknęła, przewracając oczami teatralnie, a on poczuł, że coś w nim pękło.  
Fala wściekłości zalała całe jego ciało. W tym momencie nienawidził każdej, nawet najmniejszej jej części. Dziką satysfakcję sprawiłoby mu teraz uduszenie jej gołymi rękami.  
\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale to ty zrzuciłaś mnie kiedyś z dachu! Wywaliłaś mnie do Sekwany!  
\- Zrobiłam to, żeby pokonać…  
\- Wrzuciłaś mnie do cholernej rzeki! Która dziewczyna tak robi?  
\- Wiesz co? Nie mam czasu na te bzdury - wrzasnęła, patrząc na niego z pogardą. Odpięła od biodra jo-jo i cisnęła nim nad jego głową.- Do widzenia.  
\- A żegnam! - ryknął w ślad za nią. Gdy tylko zniknęła za dachem pobliskiego budynku, poczuł się jak największy idiota w Paryżu. 

 

Ciemny horyzont nad Paryżem przecinały jasne zygzaki błyskawic. Nadchodziła burza. Marinette siedziała skulona na schodach, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem ponad dachy budynków, a jej nadgarstki były mokre od ocieranych łez. Odkąd wróciła do domu, minęło kilka godzin. Schodek niżej stał kubek ostygniętej już herbaty, o którym Mari zdążyła zapomnieć chwilę potem, gdy go odstawiła.  
Wielkie jak groch krople deszczu zaczęły bębnić w szybę okna.  
Mari zatopiła palce we włosach, czując, że tej nocy prawdopodobnie nie zaśnie. Głośny grzmot przetoczył się ponad dachem jej domu.  
\- Zaczynam myśleć, że nie bez powodu, nie miałam wcześniej chłopaka – szepnęła Mari, opierając czoło na swoich kolanach.  
\- Jedna kłótnia nie jest powodem do wątpienia w siebie, Marinette – odezwała się Tikki z przeciwległego końca pokoju - Oboje jesteście młodzi, niedoświadczeni…  
\- Nie rozumiesz… - zachlipała dziewczyna. – Nigdy nie byłam na niego taka wściekła. Zachowałam się jak niewdzięczna zołza…  
\- On też nie był idealnym gentlemanem – wtrąciła Tikki, ale Mari potrząsnęła głową.  
\- Ale miał rację…  
Marinette zsunęła się ze schodów i ruszyła w stronę łazienki. Zapaliła światło i odkręciła wodę. Siedząc na brzegu wanny powoli ściągała kolejne warstwy ubrania.  
Naprawdę chciała go zobaczyć. Tak długo czekała na jego przybycie. Tylko, gdy już się wreszcie pojawił, zrobiła się tak wściekła, że przestała kontrolować to, co mówiła. Chciała, aby ją błagał o przebaczenie na kolanach, zarzekając się, że niż nigdy się nie spóźni. Tylko, że on miał zupełnie inne plany. Teraz, gdy już ochłonęła, wcale mu się nie dziwiła, że tak zareagował.  
Rozplątała włosy, przeczesując palcami splątane pasma. Sięgnęła po butelkę płynu do kąpieli i nalała trochę pachnącej wanilią mikstury do wody. Po chwili zamyślenia dorzuciła do środka jeszcze dwie małe musujące kule.  
Gdyby tylko mogła cofnąć czas, naprawiłaby wszystko. Pomyślałaby zanim otworzyłaby usta. Zamiast teraz ryczeć sama w domu, mogłaby teraz siedzieć na szczycie Łuku Triumfalnego, wtulona w Kota.  
Wślizgnęła się do wanny, pozwalając ciepłej wodzie otulić jej poobijane i zmęczone ciało. Zanurzyła się aż po sam nos, z przyjemnością czując jak jej mięśnie rozluźniają się.  
Ten cały tydzień ją dobijał, chociaż była dopiero czwartek

 

Adrien z nieludzkim rykiem zamachnął się i uderzył pięścią w skórzany worek treningowy, zawieszony pod antresolą jego pokoju.. Nie robiąc przerwy zadał kolejny cios, a potem jeszcze jeden i jeszcze jeden, następnie kopnął z pół obrotu worek z całej siły. Łańcuch nie wytrzymał i pękł z metalicznym jękiem. Chłopak wściekły wymierzył kopniaka w stojak na sprzęt treningowy. Drewniana konstrukcja rozpadła się a rzeczy o nią oparte zwaliły się z brzdękiem na ziemię. Klęknął i opierając się pięściami o ziemię, dyszał głośno. Pot spływał z jego czoła na nos i skapywały z jego czubka na podłogę.  
\- Zachowujesz się jak obłąkany - ocenił Plagg, zatrzymując się nad głową chłopaka. - Czy ty masz plan się bardzo powoli i boleśnie zabić? Trenujesz do upadłego, a nic nie jesz i nie pijesz.  
\- Brednie…- warknął Adrien, zbierając koszulkę i wycierając nią twarz.  
Wstał i zataczając się ze zmęczenia, ruszył do łazienki. Zdarł z siebie ubrania i wszedł pod prysznic. Strumień zimnej wody uderzył go w twarz, powodując dreszcze wędrujące w dół kręgosłupa.  
Mimo chłodu i zmęczenia, nadal był wściekły. Północ dawno już minęła, a on nie umiał się uspokoić. Gdyby tylko mógł, rozniósłby cały dom, burząc każdą ścianę.  
Oparł czoło o kafelki, wpatrując się w swoje stopy.  
Nie mógł uwierzyć, że szedł tam z zamiarem oświadczenia się Biedronce, a wrócił chcąc jej już nigdy nie widzieć na oczy. Wstydził się strasznie tego co jej powiedział w złości. Wcale tak nie myślał, po prostu ostatnio wydarzyło się tyle rzeczy. Był skołowany i śmiertelnie zmęczony… Gdy zaczęła na niego krzyczeć, poczuł się zdradzony. Miała rację, użalał się nad sobą. Chciał tylko, żeby ona też go pożałowała. Szkoda tylko, że Biedronka nie miała pojęcia o tym, co działo się w jego życiu.  
Odgarnął włosy z twarzy, wzdychając ciężko. Strugi lodowatej wody wędrowały po jego ciele, dając ulgę jego umęczonym przez morderczy trening mięśniom. Zasyczał z bólu, gdy zapiekły go opuchnięte od wielokrotnych ciosów knykcie.  
Mimo całej tej awantury, nadal chciał z nią być. Gdyby tylko wiedział gdzie iść, pobiegłby teraz w tą burzę do niej i stał pod oknem tak długo, aż by go wpuściła.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powinna od razu wyskoczyć z nakrapianego kostiumu, gdy tylko miała okazję i zapisać Czarnemu Kotu na kartce swoje imię, nazwisko, adres oraz fakt, że czasami w piątkowe wieczory siedzi zupełnie sama w dużym domu i byłaby skłonna nie zamykać na zamek klapy w suficie.  
> Ze złością wsadziła pędzelek do kosmetyczki i westchnęła ciężko. Ich głupotę powinno się mierzyć w kilometrach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i koniec opowiadania! Mam nadzieję, żw się podobało :)

Nie wierzyła, że sobota nadeszła tak szybko. Dni jak na złość pędziły na łeb na szyję, chociaż ona robiła wszystko, aby było inaczej.  
Siedząc przed lustrem swojej toaletki i nakładając pędzelkiem czerwoną szminkę na usta, czuła jak w środku gotowała się ze złości. Jej ręka zatrzymała się wpół drogi, gdy Tikki pojawiła się na wysokości jej twarzy. Kwami wyglądała na zatroskaną.  
\- Wyglądasz ślicznie – powiedziała, patrząc na Marinette i starając się uśmiechać pokrzepiająco.  
\- I w tym cały problem…  
Alya nie mogła spełnić swoich obietnic. Sabine nie odstąpiła ich nawet na krok. Pilnowała każdego odstającego pasemka włosów i każdej sklejonej tuszem rzęsy. W rezultacie Mari wyglądała powalająco. Dzięki niesamowitym zdolnościom jej przyjaciółki jej oczy zostały cudownie podkreślone a usta ponętnie uwydatnione. Włosy dziewczyny ujarzmiono i elegancko spięte w luźny kok. Alya i Sabine nieźle się napracowały, aby w całą tą konstrukcję stabilnie wpiąć przepyszne złoto-rubinowe ozdoby w kształcie kwiatów.  
\- Chciałabym powiedzieć, że wyglądasz strasznie, ale nie mogę – westchnęła Alya, na odchodnym. – Koleś będzie debilem, jeżeli nie zakocha się w tobie od pierwszego wejrzenia.  
Teraz, gdy Marinette została sama, potrzebowała tytanicznej siły, aby powstrzymać się od płaczu. Tak koszmarnie się bała tego spotkania. Chciała żeby Kot wpadł tu przez okno i wymachując groźnie swoim kijem, porwał ją stąd gdzieś daleko.  
Ale to jednak nie mogło się zdarzyć. Głównym powodem był głupi upór Marinette, który spowodował, że jej chłopak nie miał pojęcia, kim tak naprawdę ona była. Z początku bała się o swoją rodzinę i samą siebie, więc wstrzymywała się od wyjawienia mu kim była. Potem, gdy zorientowała się, co on do niej czuje, po prostu stchórzyła. Wydawało jej się, że jest kompletnie niemożliwym, aby pokochał tą dziewczynę po drugiej stronie maski. Miesiące jednak mijały, a oni poznawali się bliżej, aż w końcu okazało się, że on wcale nie jest super bohaterem tylko super głupkiem, zakręconym na punkcie filmów, anime oraz komiksów, no i, że idealnie do siebie pasowali. Mimo to, wtedy też mu się nie przedstawiła. Po kolejnych miesiącach, musiała ze wstydem przyznać, fakt, iż nie znali się w cywilnym życiu, trochę dodawał pikanterii ich związkowi.  
No i teraz ją to pokarało. Powinna od razu wyskoczyć z nakrapianego kostiumu, gdy tylko miała okazję i zapisać Czarnemu Kotu na kartce swoje imię, nazwisko, adres oraz fakt, że czasami w piątkowe wieczory siedzi zupełnie sama w dużym domu i byłaby skłonna nie zamykać na zamek klapy w suficie.  
Ze złością wsadziła pędzelek do kosmetyczki i westchnęła ciężko. Ich głupotę powinno się mierzyć w kilometrach.  
Spojrzała wreszcie swojemu odbiciu w lustrze w oczy. Automatycznie poczuła kilkutonowe poczucie winy. To dla Kota, kimkolwiek on naprawdę był, powinna tak się wystroić. Nie chciała wyglądać tak ładnie dla jakiegoś przypadkowego kolesia, którego na chybił trafił wybrali jej rodzice.  
Gdyby tylko mógł ją teraz zobaczyć… Zamknęła oczy, wyobrażając sobie jego reakcję. Czy by mu się spodobała? Może Alya za bardzo ją wypacykowała? Ciekawe czy lubił eleganckie dziewczyny czy też może naturalne.  
Zastukała ze zniecierpliwieniem polakierowanymi paznokciami w blat toaletki.  
\- Tak się cieszę, że idziesz tam ze mną – powiedziała do Tikki, wyciągając dłoń w jej stronę. – Naprawdę przyda mi się życzliwa dusza.  
\- Nie dałabym ci iść samej – zapewniła istotka, wtulając się w jej palce. – Jakby co, wciągaj na siebie kropki i wiejemy.  
\- Trzymam cię za słowo, Tikki. Tylko wiesz, że potem nie ma odwrotu, co? Opuszczamy Paryż i wynosimy się za granicę.  
\- Znam kilka osób w Chinach… - zamyśliła się Kwami, pocierając rączką policzek w zamyśleniu.  
\- Wszystko, tylko nie Chiny – burknęła dziewczyna, wsuwając na miejsce jedną ze złotych szpilek, które miała we włosach. – Mam dość tego kraju, chociaż nigdy w życiu tam nie byłam.  
Czyjeś kroki zadudniły na schodach, a potem klapa w podłodze otworzyła się.  
\- Jesteś gotowa? – rozległ się głos Sabine. - Pomóc ci założyć sukienkę?  
Marinette pośpiesznie wepchnęła kwami do kosmetyczki, aby ukryć ją przed matką.  
\- Dam sobie radę… - pisnęła, odwracając się gwałtownie tyłem do lustra.  
Rzeczona sukienka wisiała na drzwiach szafy w pokrowcu ochronnym. Sabine specjalnie pojechała po nią do swojej siostry, która mieszkała pod Paryżem. Okazało się, że była to ta sama kiecka, w której babcia Cheng wystąpiła na swoim spotkaniu matrymonialnym. Magicznym sposobem miała dokładnie rozmiar Marinette. Dziewczyna podejrzewała, że matka i ciotka nieźle nad nią popracowały w tajemnicy przed kuzynkami, które także podobno ostrzyły sobie na tą kreację zęby.  
Sabine podeszła do szafy i rozsunęła pokrowiec, wyciągając to cudo z czerwonego jedwabiu. Mari przełknęła głośno ślinę. Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że ciuszek był boski. Aż do teraz nigdy nie gustowała w tradycyjnych strojach Chin, ale ta sukienka sprawiła, że automatycznie zmieniła zdanie.  
Gdy na siebie ją założyła, poczuła, jak jedwab delikatnie otula jej sylwetkę.  
Suknia była długa, prawie do kostek, ale przy tym idealnie dopasowana. Jedyną jej ozdobą był piękny haft, zaczynając się na lewym ramieniu i wędrujący aż do prawego biodra dziewczyny. Było to maleńkie dzieło sztuki przedstawiające najróżniejsze kwiaty – od kwiatów wiśni, po róże, lotosy i astry. A wszystko to ozdobione dodatkowo całą armią połyskujących owadów. Marinette przesunęła po nim palcami, czując wypukłości z różnokolorowych nitek i paciorków. Jej ręka zatrzymała się centralnie na sercu gdzie naszyta była maleńka szklana biedronka. Rozdziawiła usta, ale szybko przypomniała sobie, że nie jest sama w pokoju. Podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się do matki.  
\- Jest cudowna – powiedziała cicho, kolejny raz żałując, że to nie Kot będzie tam na nią czekał.  
\- Czerwień to szczęśliwy kolor – poinformowała Sabine, kładąc rękę córce na ramieniu.  
\- Wiem…  
\- Dziękuję, że dla mnie to robisz.  
Mari poderwawszy głowę, spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. Jej mama miała łzy w oczach. To nie było zwykłe odbębnianie zobowiązania sprzed lat. To było coś więcej. O wiele bardziej osobistego, niż Mari myślała. Może matka tak naprawdę nie chciała jej zrobić na złość?  
\- Elaine bardzo zależało na szczęściu syna – Sabine pogłaskała córkę po policzku i wygładziła rękawki sukienki.- Bardzo by cię polubiła, kochanie. Daj temu chłopcu szansę, dobrze?  
\- Dobrze mamo… - obiecała Marinette, kompletnie wbrew sobie.

 

  
\- Jak wyglądam?  
\- Mmmm… czysto?  
\- Plagg jesteś beznadziejnym doradcą, wiesz?  
Czarny kwami wzruszył drobnymi ramionami i odpłynął w głąb pokoju w poszukiwaniu sera. Adrien zawarczał ze złością, a potem odwrócił się do lustra, aby zająć się swoimi włosami. Akurat dziś wybrały sobie dzień, aby się zbuntować i sterczeć we wszystkie strony. Powinien wczoraj wieczorem na poważnie potraktować propozycję Nino, aby spać w kasku rowerowym.  
To było beznadziejne, nie ważne ile wsmarowywał w nie żelu i tak robiły, co chciały. Zupełnie tak, jakby jego ciało buntowało się dziś, dając mu znak, że pod żadnym pozorem nie powinien wychodzić tego wieczora z pokoju.  
Dając spokój temu, co działo się na jego głowie, przeniósł swoja uwagę na krawat. Mocował się z nim przez chwilę, a potem westchnął, zwieszając głowę.  
\- Wyglądam jak pajac… Nie dla tej dziewczyny powinienem robić z siebie kretyna…  
Co by dał, aby teraz móc szykować się na randkę z Biedronką. Prawdziwą, pełnoprawną randkę bez masek, za to także z możliwością obściskiwania się gdzieś na dachu. Przyniósłby jej kwiaty, komplementował mamę, uścisną dłoń taty… Obiecałby, że odprowadzi ją przed północą i dotrzymałby słowa. Z pozoru proste, głupie rzeczy, ale jego ucieszyłyby niesamowicie. Głównie, dlatego, że wreszcie mógłby to zrobić. Och dlaczego nie zebrał się do kupy jakiś miesiąc temu i nie przycisnął jej aby wreszcie zgodziła się powiedzieć mu kim jest? Jego życie było by sto razy lepsze, gdyby tylko wiedział, z kim tak naprawdę się spotyka. To co w ogóle był za układ? Jak on mógł się na to zgodzić? Nie znał ani jej imienia, ani nazwiska, nawet daty urodzin. Kompletnie nic nie wiedział o swojej dziewczynie. Kto tak robi? Był teraz tak zły na Biedronkę, że miał ochotę ją udusić.  
Owszem, to może było trochę pikantne i z początku mu się podobało, ale na miłość boską, już dość miał tej maskarady.  
\- Słuchaj, po co ty w ogóle się przejmujesz? – zapytał Plagg, wyglądając zza jego buta w kącie pokoju.  
\- Dobre pytanie – burknął Adrien, patrząc z nienawiścią na swoje odbicie w lustrze.  
Problem z Adrienem był taki, że nigdy nie umiał godzić się na półśrodki. Jak był uczniem, to zakuwał ile wlazło mu do głowy, jak superbohaterem, to jego życie wiecznie wisiało na włosku, a gdy miał być elegancką wizytówką nazwiska Agreste, to chciał wyglądać nienagannie.  
Nienawidził się za to.  
\- Ojciec usmaży mój tyłek na swoich ogniach piekielnych, jeżeli źle wypadnę – westchnął, a Plagg wylądował na jego ramieniu, rozsiewając dookoła woń śmierdzącego camembert. Ten zapach w połączeniu z wodą kolońską Adriena, tworzył mieszankę wybuchową. – Uch zjeżdżaj Plagg. Może nie zależy mi na dobrym wrażeniu, ale nie chcę, żeby ta dziewczyna się pochorowała przy mnie. Miej litość.  
\- Biedronce nie przeszkadza czym pachniesz – jęknął kwami, wywracając jadowicie zielonymi ślepiami. – Ok. postanowiłem. Ożeń się z nią. Nie szukaj już żadnej dziewczyny.  
\- Nie widzisz, że się staram? – wycedził Adrien przez zęby, poprawiając mankiety sztywnej białej koszuli.- Poza tym, jeżeli chcesz decydować o tym, z kim mam się ożenić, to weź numerek i stań w kolejce. Najwyraźniej każdy na tej planecie interesuje się moją sytuacją matrymonialną.  
Gdzieś w oddali usłyszał bicie zegara w głębi domu. Adrien odetchnął głęboko, czując się jak balon z którego ktoś spuścił powietrze. Odchylił klapę marynarki, a Plagg śmignął do wewnętrznej kieszeni. Chwilę później drzwi do jego pokoju otworzyły się i stanął w nich Gabriel. Wyglądał jeszcze sztywniej niż zwykle. Adrien myślał, że ojciec tak właśnie reagował na stresowe sytuacje. To były tylko podejrzenia, bo przecież nigdy nie siedli sobie i porozmawiali od serca o problemach. Rzadko, kiedy w ogóle rozmawiali.  
\- Gotowy?  
\- Bardziej już nie będę…

 

Podobno to było gdzieś niedaleko, ale z obliczeń Marinette jechali już ponad półgodziny. Wyjechali z centrum i skierowali się na przedmieścia, gdzie znajdowały się wielkie posiadłości najbogatszych Paryżan. Zaczęła się w końcu zastanawiać gdzie właściwie mieszka ten jej tajemniczy narzeczony. Słońce zachodziło, gdy wyruszali, a teraz już zupełnie się schowało. Kolorowe światła miasta migały w szybie samochodu, oświetlając bladą twarz Mari na różne barwy.  
Gdy minęli wieżę Eiffla, poczuła szarpnięcie w sercu, tak jakby jej ciało samo rwało się tam. Ciekawe, co teraz robił Kot? Może szlajał się gdzieś po mieście, pakując się w jakieś kłopoty? Może miał nadzieję, że Biedronka go zobaczy i dołączy do niego? Miała nadzieję, że nie był teraz sam i w złym nastroju. Kolejny raz wyzywała się od idiotek w myślach. Nawet nie miała jego numeru, aby móc do niego zadzwonić i powiedzieć jak bardzo się boi dzisiejszego wieczoru.  
Siedziała jak na szpilkach, wpatrzona w okno. Ani słowem nie odezwała się do rodziców, mając nadzieję, że ten cichy protest wzbudzi w nich resztki litości. Jak dotąd nie odnosiła pożądanego skutku. Sabine była niczym skała, Tom natomiast sprawiał wrażenie przytłoczonego poczuciem winy.  
Czuła jak Tikki, ukryta czarnej torebce z paciorkami, wierci się niecierpliwie. Najwyraźniej zły nastrój dziewczyny wpływał też na magiczną istotkę. Marinette rozwiązała troczki i wsunęła rękę do środka. Kwami od raz przytuliła się do jej dłoni, poklepując palec pokrzepiająco. Dziewczyna czuła jak troszkę ciepła rozlało się po jej ciele. Przynajmniej jedna istota na tym świecie ją wspierała.  
Nagle zwolnili, a koła samochodu zazgrzytały na żwirze podjazdu. Mari wyjrzawszy przez okno zorientowała się, że znaleźli się przed wielką rezydencją otoczoną elegancko wyglądającym ogrodem.  
Wysiadając, ujrzała wielkie okna, przez które padało na zewnątrz złote, ciepłe światło. W największym oknie ktoś stał, ale nie widziała dokładnie osoby, tylko ciemną sylwetkę.  
Otworzył im lokaj, a w głąb domu poprowadziła ich pokojówka o cierpkim wyrazie twarzy. Mari szła powoli, wlokąc się z tyłu za rodzicami. Podziwiała zdjęcia na ścianach.  
Tak się zamyśliła, że gdy dotarli do końca korytarza, wpadła na plecy taty, gdyż nie zauważyła że wszyscy się zatrzymali. Zachwiała się i gdyby nie Tom, upadłaby pewnie. Nie była przyzwyczajona do noszenia tak wysokich obcasów. Owszem, może wyglądała na wyższą, ale bez przerwy martwiła się, że zaraz skręci sobie kostkę.  
Drzwi się otworzyły i jej rodzice weszli do środka. Ona zatrzymała się na progu, jakby na granicy przepaści.  
Sabine ponagliła ją gestem.  
Przełknęła gulę w gardle i zrobiła krok do przodu.

 

Adrien stał przy oknie i uważnie obserwował rozświetloną wieżę Eiffla w oddali. Poważnie rozważał możliwość wyskoczenia przez okno z pierwszego piętra i szaleńczego maratonu przez ogród. Był szybki, może udałoby mu się uciec ochroniarzom. Potrzebował sześciu sekund, aby dostać się do fontanny. Dwadzieścia, aby dotrzeć do garażu, pod warunkiem, że nie musiałby rozwalać zamku drzwi. Gdyby zrezygnował z samochodu, do bramy dostałby się w niecałe dwie minuty. Nawet bez transformacji umiałby przeskoczyć ją z rozpędu. Robił to w sumie wiele razy w życiu, tylko zawsze wtedy tam po drugiej stronie czekał na niego Nino na motorze. Pytanie tylko, jak daleko udałoby mu się uciec, zanim ojciec postawiłby na nogi całą ochronę rezydencji. Może udałoby mu się gdzieś zamienić w Kota i dalej uciekać po dachach.  
Tylko, co potem?  
Przez te wszystkie obliczenia, nie usłyszał poruszenia przy drzwiach. Zerknął przez ramię i ujrzał potężnego mężczyznę o przemiłej twarzy i drobną kobietę o azjatyckich rysach. Za nimi ktoś stał, ale Adrien nie wdział go, aż do momentu, gdy nowoprzybyli rozstąpili się na boki.  
Gabriel wystrzelił w stronę gości, aby ich przywitać, ale Adrien nie drgnął.  
Głównie dlatego, że nie mógł.  
Miał wrażenie, jego szczęka rąbnęła o podłogę.  
To było niemożliwe, żeby przed nim stała prawdziwa dziewczyna. Była raczej jak zjawisko, marzenie senne…  
Poznał ją od razu. Boże jak by mógł jej nie poznać?  
Wielkie błękitne oczy dziewczyny studiowały każdy detal jego twarzy. Przygryzała dolną wargę ze zdenerwowania. Chłonął ten widok całym sobą, ciesząc się, że jednak nie wyskoczył przez okno.  
Doskonale wiedział, że szczerzy się jak szaleniec, ale nie dbał o to. Nareszcie mógł się nacieszyć widokiem jej twarzy bez maski.  
Ona też go poznała, widział to wyraźnie. Starała się nie uśmiechać, ale chyba miała z tym wielkie trudności. Posłała mu powłóczyste spojrzenie spod rzęs, a słodki rumieniec rozlał się po jej policzkach.  
Tak, czerwień to zdecydowanie był jej kolor.  
\- Adrien… Adrien!  
Ocknął się i spojrzał na ojca. Był wściekły, ale bardzo starał się tego nie pokazać. Szkoda tylko, że pioruny sypały się z jego oczu.  
\- Adrien, nie stój tak. Przywitaj się – wycedził Gabriel. – To panna Marinette Dupain – Cheng, o której ci opowiadałem. A to Sabine Cheng i Tom Dupain.  
Skłonił się jej rodzicom, ale ani na chwilę nie oderwał oczu od dziewczyny. Miał wrażenie, że jeżeli chociaż na chwilę spuści ją z oka, zniknie, rozwieje się niczym poranna mgła. Bał się nawet do niej zbliżyć, bo gdyby okazała się tylko halucynacją, chyba by tego nie przeżył.  
\- Myślę, że zostawimy może teraz młodych, żeby mogli się trochę lepiej poznać – usłyszał głos Sabine Cheng z oddali.  
Gabriel próbował oponować, ale ta drobna kobieta miała spojrzenie wojownika i jakiś magiczny dar przekonywania. Rodzice ulotnili się po cichu, a w pokoju zapanowała głęboka cisza.  
Adrien wiedział, że powinien coś powiedzieć, przecież to on zwykle trajkotał niczym pozytywka, ale w głowie miał zupełną pustkę. Miał wrażenie, że nie umiałby wypowiedzieć w tym momencie żadnego konstruktywnego zdania po francusku.  
Podniosła na niego oczy, patrząc lękliwie. Stała nadal sztywno przy drzwiach, mnąc w rękach materiał sukienki.  
\- Błagam, powiedz coś… powiedz coś, żebym była pewna, że to ty… - wyszeptała cała się trzęsąc.  
Oblizał wargi i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Będę tym gościem, który będzie walczył o twój honor… - wydusił z siebie, patrząc jak jej duże oczy robią się, co raz większe z sekundy na sekundę.- Będę bohaterem, o którym marzysz… Będziemy żyli już zawsze, wiedząc, że razem zrobiliśmy wszystko ku chwale miłości…   
Wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy szlochem a śmiechem i ruszyła do przodu. Wpadła w jego rozpostarte ramiona, wtuliła się w niego mocno, najmocniej jak tylko potrafiła bez łamania mu żeber. Oparł policzek o czubek jej głowy, łapczywie wdychając słodką woń jej perfum. Serce mu obijało się w piersi tak mocno, że ona pewnie mogła poczuć to przez koszulę. Bardzo, naprawdę bardzo nie chciał się rozbeczeć.  
Poczuł jak drobne ramiona dziewczyny trzęsą się i był pewny, że płacze. Chciał jej coś powiedzieć, uspokoić jakoś, gdy nagle podniosła głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć. W tym momencie Adrien był pewny, że jego mózg na chwilę przestał pracować.   
Śmiała się! Ta mała diablica wcale nie płakała, trzęsła się ze śmiechu!  
No tak, przecież ta dziewczyna nie miała zwyczaju się rozklejać. Co on sobie wyobrażał? Że utuli ją i zetrze łzy z jej policzków, niczym główny bohater komedii romantycznej? Ta dziewczyna przechodziła przez pożary i walące się budynki, tak jakby to był spacer po parku.  
Jeżeli ktoś miał tu ryczeć to prędzej on, bo był tak szczęśliwy, że robiło mu się aż słabo.  
\- Ludzie napisali miliardy miliardów piosenek o miłości a ty wyjeżdżasz mi ze soundtrackiem z Karate kida?  
\- Przepraszam – parsknął, po czym pocałował ją w czoło.– Nie mogłem się powstrzymać…  
\- Jesteś takim głupkiem, Kocie… - westchnęła z czułością.  
\- Adrien – przypomniał jej uczynnie. – Adrien Agreste, miłość twojego życia.  
\- Marinette Dupain Cheng – także się przedstawiła, chichocząc.  
\- Nareszcie wiem, jak nazywa się moja przyszła żona – udał, że oddycha głęboko z ulgą, a ona zmarszczyła piegowaty nos.  
\- Przepraszam bardzo pana, jeszcze nic przecież nie jest postanowione – odparła, wydymając usta. - Nie mam pierścionka na palcu i nikt nie klękał na jedno kolano, aby mnie o coś prosić.  
\- To, się bardzo da szybko naprawić.  
Złapał dziewczynę za rękę i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, wiodąc ją za sobą. Patrzyła na niego z uwagą, jakby była bardzo ciekawa co zrobi.  
Adrien kopniakiem otworzył drzwi i stanął na progu.  
\- Tato! – ryknął ile sił w płucach. – Musimy pogadać!


End file.
